bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Flux
The Flux is a special area that is available only to players that have completed current game content. Inside The Flux you get the opportunity to meet the Avatars of DJArts game developers. The Flux is accessible only when there is no new storyline content available. You must have completed last area which has storyline content and gone through its exit gate. Currently, this area is Sanctuary Village . A major update will relocate The Flux to the end of the new content. Players located in The Flux when new content is released will be automatically moved to The Commons, to an Area zone with a teleporter or where an unfinished Quest will resume. On November 21st, 2014 the Flux was "Remixed", allowing players to visit (and collect trinkets from) previous fluxes. It also allowed them to turn older sets of trinkets into Flux Dust. Read about all the changes here. Versions The Flux changes from one update to another. #Flux 1.0 was forest themed, had level 3 bushes/critters and was available until the the Desert Update released on 6/15/2012. #Flux 2.0 was desert themed, had level 5 and 6 bushes/critters and was available until the Evergreen Forest Update released on 7/26/2012. #Flux 3.0 was swamp themed, had level 9 bushes/critters and was available until the Snowy Mountain Update released on 11/5/2012. #Flux 4.0 was a snow-covered mountain theme, had level 11 bushes/critters and was available until the Haunted Forest Update released on 2/8/2013. #Flux 5.0 was a gloomy forest theme, had level 13 bushes/critters, was the first to offer a path straight to the puzzle without going through the developers' room (now a staple in the design,) and was available until the Tropical Island Update released on 4/24/2013. #Flux 6.0 was tropical island themed, had level 15 bushes/critters and was available until the Agrabush Update released on 6/20/2013. #Flux 7.0 is Desert City themed with level 17 bushes/critters and was available until the Jungle Update released on 8/16/2013. #Flux 8.0 is Jungle themed with level 18 bushes/critters and was available until the Crystal Mines Update released on 10/08/2013. #Flux 9.0 is Molten themed with level 19 bushes/critters and was available until the Abandoned Castle Update released on 01/09/2014. #Flux 10.0 is Castle themed with level 21 bushes/critters and was available until the Underwater Update released on 04/11/2014. #Flux 11.0 is Underwater themed with level 23 bushes/critters and was available until the Volcano Update released on 06/20/2014. #Flux 12.0 is Volcano themed with level 25 bushes/critters and was available until the Mushroom Update. #Flux 13.0 is Mushroom themed with level 27 bushes/critters. #Flux 14.0 is Seasonal themed and was released on February 18, 2015. #Flux 15.0 is Cloud themed and was released on July 3, 2015. #Flux 16.0 is Blight/Infection themed and was released on December 7th, 2015. #Flux 17.0 is Spine of the World themed #Flux 18.0 is High Jungle themed Flux versions 1.0–4.0 originally had 100 puzzles, and versions 5.0–8.0 had 121 puzzles. All subsequent versions had 144 Puzzles. Currently, all versions have 144 puzzles. Flux 14.0.png|The Flux 14.0 The Flux 13.0.png|The Flux 13.0 Flux 12.png|The Flux 12.0 Flux 11.png|The Flux 11.0 all.png|The Flux 10.0 Flux 9.png|The Flux 9.0 Flux 8.png|The Flux 8.0 Flux 7.png|The Flux 7.0 Flux 6.png|The Flux 6.0 Flux 5.png|The Flux 5.0 Flux 4.jpg|The Flux 4.0 True Flux 3.0.jpg|The Flux 3.0 Flux 3.0.jpg|The Flux 2.0 Flux 1.jpg|The Flux 1.0 Puzzle The Flux contains a special puzzle field designed to keep the interest of players that have reached the end of the currently available game content. The Flux 14.0 has a 144 puzzle that can be completed indefinitely. The first eight times the reward is a chest with a special flux trinket, subsequent rewards are flux dust (see below). If you are working on a Flux puzzle at the time of a new content push, don't worry, you'll be able to pick up on your puzzle where you left off as soon as you reach the end of the new content. Pro-Tip When you have reached The Flux and you have heard of an imminent release of new content, you can setup your Flux puzzle so that upon your next entry into The Flux, you can immediately get a brand new Flux trinket. Chests do not maintain between Fluxes (the tech does not support that, unless the Flux is the same zone, which it hasn't been since the Evergreen Forest). The only way to get a chest as soon as you reach a new Flux is if you have all the puzzle pieces but haven't solved the puzzle yet. Search for 144 puzzle , partially complete the puzzle, but DO NOT fully complete it. Flux 15.0 Puzzle.jpeg|The Flux 15.0 puzzle Flux 14.0 puzzle.png|The Flux 14.0 puzzle Flux 13.0.png|The Flux 13.0 Puzzle Flux 12.0 complete.png|The Flux 12.0 Puzzle Flux 11.0.jpg|The Flux 11.0 Puzzle Flux 10.jpg|The Flux 10.0 Puzzle Flux 9 puzzle.png|The Flux 9.0 Puzzle Flux 8 puzzle.png|The Flux 8.0 Puzzle Flux 7 puzzle.png|The Flux 7.0 Puzzle Flux_6_puzzle.png|The Flux 6.0 Puzzle Flux_5_puzzle.png|The Flux 5.0 Puzzle Flux_4_puzzle.jpg|The Flux 4.0 Puzzle Puzzle_3.0.png|The Flux 3.0 Puzzle Flux.jpg|The Flux 2.0 Puzzle The Flux 1.0 puzzle.png|The Flux 1.0 Puzzle Flux Puzzle Rewards Trinkets Successfully completing this difficult puzzle rewards one of eight rare Flux Trinkets. This Flux Trinket set is only available while The Flux is active. If you failed to acquire the entire set of eight trinkets in a previous Flux, you now can go back to it and collect all of them. However, going back levels the previous fluxes to match the current flux, so flux 1.0 will have the current level for bushes/critters not 1-2 as when it was originally active. A collection of 8 trinkets from the same flux can be traded for flux dust. Flux trinkets are identical in appearance to the regular Trinkets you find in the game, but they have improved attributes over their counterparts. There are currently two types of descriptors that a Flux trinket can have: *'(Uncommon)' - Uncommon trinkets are better than their common counterparts by one step. For example, the Soft Feather trinket increases movement by 30% while Flux Soft Feather (Uncommon) increases it by 35%. *'(Rare)' - Rare trinkets are typically two, and in some cases three, steps superior to the common version of the trinket. For example, the Flux Twig Wand (Rare) increases the odds to drop mana by 35, 15 points greater than the common version. The_Flux/Flux_19.0|Flux 19.0 The_Flux/Flux_18.0|Flux 18.0 The Flux/Flux 17.0|Flux 17.0 The Flux/Flux 16.0|Flux 16.0 The Flux/Flux 15.0|Flux 15.0 The Flux/Flux 14.0|Flux 14.0 The Flux/Flux 13.0|Flux 13.0 The Flux/Flux 12.0|Flux 12.0 The Flux/Flux 11.0|Flux 11.0 The Flux/Flux 10.0|Flux 10.0 The Flux/Flux 9.0|Flux 9.0 The Flux/Flux 8.0|Flux 8.0 The Flux/Flux 7.0|Flux 7.0 The Flux/Flux 6.0|Flux 6.0 The Flux/Flux 5.0|Flux 5.0 The Flux/Flux 4.0|Flux 4.0 The Flux/Flux 3.0.2|Flux 3.0.2 The Flux/Flux 3.0.1|Flux 3.0.1 The Flux/Flux 2.0|Flux 2.0 The Flux/Flux 1.0.2|Flux 1.0.2 The Flux/Flux 1.0.1|Flux 1.0.1 Flux Dust As mentioned above, a complete set of 8 trinkets from the same flux can be traded for 8 flux dust, which was introduced to the game on Friday November 21st, 2014. You also get 1 flux dust when you complete a puzzle after you have found all the trinkets for that flux. You can spend flux dust at The Flux Store, where you can purchase a variety of interesting items, included the Super Trinket. Stores There are two stores in Flux: # The Flux Store # Ye Knavish Burglary Boutique Category:Areas